


become a star

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Canon Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, attempted arson, it's up to you, optional character death, quesitonable laundry practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Junnosuke will do anything to make Kazyua shine forever.





	become a star

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for reel_johnny's mini-reel challenge 2011. based on epik high's mv for "fan."

For such a small guy, Kazuya sure is heavy. Junnosuke has to lift the bag higher on his shoulder to keep from dragging Kazuya’s head along the pavement; it wouldn’t do to have his pretty face all scratched up.

Junnosuke knows the exact moment Kazuya wakes up. He hadn’t used that much chloroform, really. Kazuya was so exhausted that he’d slumped over easily, right onto Junnosuke’s shoulder and Junnosuke took a second to revel in their closeness before gently placing him into the laundry bag. He’ll be able to rest now, Junnosuke thinks, but then Kazuya’s displaying energy unlike nothing Junnosuke has ever seen from him, kicking and screaming and his voice is even more gorgeous when it’s full of raw terror.

“Kazuya,” Junnosuke says, happily, and the struggling immediately halts. “It’s okay.”

Of course it’s okay. Junnosuke has him all to himself now.

::

Kazuya is beautiful when he’s doesn’t know anyone’s watching. The picture on the old TV cuts out for a second as his eyes flutter open, and Junnosuke watches the gradual realization on that perfect face as Kazuya first remembers where he is, then learns that he’s chained to the bed. His shrill shriek of discovery makes Junnosuke cover his ears.

Watching him struggle loses its appeal quickly. It’s dinnertime, anyway.

“How’s my star toni-” Junnosuke starts, all smiles, but pauses at he approaches the bed. Kazuya is positively raging, metal clanking from his restraints and raw growls emerging from his lungs, making him look more animal than human as he thrashes and spits nasty words that he surely doesn’t mean.

And he’s never been hotter. Entranced, Junnosuke steps closer and Kazuya snatches the tray of food right out of his hands, pitching the carefully prepared dishes to the floor. A bowl spins around, the only noise in the room as Kazuya falls still, heaving with his desperate breaths, and Junnosuke just stares at him.

Kazuya sits on the edge of the bed, hunched over in distress, and Junnosuke hears his call loud and clear. He kneels by Kazuya’s side, resting his head on his lap, and blinks when something wet falls right on his eyelid.

This old warehouse must have a leak in the roof.

::

You can find anything you want on the Internet these days. Dimensions, specifications, chemical concoctions. Junnosuke’s been planning this since they were juniors, down to the last intricate detail. He has a little notebook of formulas, finally perfected and ready for construction.

He wants Kazuya to go out with a bang.

::

Around and around and around he goes. Junnosuke’s finger follows Kazuya’s hair on the other side of the glass, wet and sudsy as the washing machine spins around and rocks off-balance. In his other hand is a video camera, because he wants to show this to Kazuya later. Kazuya appreciates clean things; they’re alike in that way.

Kazuya sparkles when his cycle is done. He’s a bit dizzy when Junnosuke pulls him out, one leg at a time, and stretches him out on the floor to dry. Kazuya coughs up water and bubbles, but Junnosuke just shakes his head.

“Silly boy,” he says. “You shouldn’t have swallowed.”

::

Building it is harder than he thought it would be, but then again, he’s no rocket scientist.

::

All this surveillance is exhausting. Only a little longer, he keeps telling himself, and Kazuya can shine forever. His creation is almost ready.

He jerks awake from a flash on the TV, damn shitty wiring, and it takes a second for his eyes to focus. He must have dozed off while watching Kazuya sleep. He wonders what time it is, if Kazuya is hungry. He hasn’t eaten anything since he got here. Junnosuke has to hurry or Kazuya will waste away to nothing before he’s done.

There’s a large barrel on the screen, being emptied over Kazuya’s head. Junnosuke blinks and considers the substance raining down on the younger man, ruining his hair and tainting his skin. Recognition strikes and Junnosuke’s flying off his seat, rushing to save Kazuya from whatever has possessed him to douse himself with gasoline.

Earlier, he’d gifted Kazuya with a pack of cigarettes after he’d noticed him shaking from nicotine withdrawals. And a Zippo, which is flipping open right when Junnosuke arrives with the fire extinguisher.

The snowy lump turns to look at him with sad, pleading eyes, and Junnosuke pouts.

Back to the washing machine, then.

::

Kazuya’s porcelain skin jumps everywhere Junnosuke touches him, like it’s involuntary. He loves that he can make Kazuya react like this, regarding Junnosuke with dark, intense eyes and quick breaths. He’s trembling with need, tense from the pressure, and Junnosuke loves him so good that Kazuya can’t hold back his tears of joy.

Finally, Junnosuke can get a taste of what everyone else has had.

::

He looks like an alien in this mask, at least what he can see of himself in the dirty mirror before cloudy gas fills the room. Kazuya’s knocked out instantly, his nerves at ease for the first time, and Junnosuke smiles. It’s time.

This time Kazuya doesn’t wake up, not as Junnosuke straps him down onto the homemade device nor when he places the flowers in Kazuya’s soft hand. But once the engine is ignited, brilliant flames spouting out of the end, Kazuya’s head shoots up.

The fire is reflected in his big eyes, and it’s glamorous.

“Be a star, Kazuya,” Junnosuke whispers as the rocket starts to take off.

Nothing happens. Junnosuke keeps pushing the button, frantically, screaming at the fucking thing to  _go_  already, but it stays right where it is. He falls to the ground, so overcome with frustration and disappointment that he’s sobbing, everything he’s ever wanted taken away from him just like that.

Silence falls as the fire sparks out, and Kazuya doesn’t move.

Junnosuke’s still shrieking in despair when he’s taken away.

::

Stars are all he sees now, real ones in the night sky that are barely visible from the tiny window in his room. He can’t maneuver very well without being able to use his arms, but he can see the stars if he strains his neck. The wall padding is soft against his head, and it’s nice.

Kazuya is the brightest one he sees.


End file.
